Harry's Fanfiction
by GinnyBadWolf
Summary: A fluffy one-shot in which the romantic scenario Harry came up with after hearing that Ginny had visited him in the Hospital Wing, because of the injury given to him from that prat McLaggen was actually way more accurate than he thought.


**I came up with this fluffy idea because last night I was watching the Half-Blood Prince. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, no matter how much I like to think that it is.**

Harry lay there, peaceful, his head simply covered in bandages. That prat, McLaggen, had idiotically hit Harry in the head with a beater's bat, simply because McLaggen was an arrogant bastard who thought he could do no wrong. It made Ginny fume.

When Harry had fallen off of his broomstick, Ginny was the first one to rush to his plummeting body. However, Madam Hooch had already blown her whistle and cast a spell that caused Harry to fall very slowly. Quickly, Ginny rushed by and grabbed his arm, hoping that the McLaggen git would pay for what he had done to her boy- brother's friend.

She gently lowered to the ground, where other members of the team were already supporting his arms and legs. They had carried him onto the stretcher, all of them except for McLaggen. They stood there, watching his limp form get carried away.

But they still had a game to play, though they knew it was impossible to win without a seeker. Ginny took over the job as seeker, but they were left with two chasers instead of one. Soon, Madam Hooch's whistle flew again, and Ginny took off into the air, absolutely seething.

As soon as the game was over, a pitiful excuse for a game (They had lost 320 to 60 - all because of some stupid git!), Ginny stomped over to McLaggen, pulled out her wand, and began to use every hex she knew against him. Before the teachers could interfere, McLaggen was itching red sores, wiping snotty noses, and trying to clean off all the pus that was oozing out of all his pores (disgusting, but he truly deserved it) with a month's worth of detention to boot. Ginny got a detention also, but it seemed that Professor McGonagall didn't really have her heart in the punishment.

Ginny quickly tore off her uniform and raced to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey had already wrapped up Harry's head and was attending to a different patient. Ron was in the bed next to Harry, and by the looks of it, had fallen asleep.

Ginny sat in a chair next to Harry's bed and looked at his face. He was in a peaceful slumber, but the turban of bandages going round his head made his whole look seem a bit more troubled. She chuckled to herself, realizing how Harry would not like having this whole turban of cloth.

He really was handsome, wasn't he?

Cautiously, looking around and making sure that nobody who would care was watching, she wrapped her fingers in his and scooted her chair closer. Even though he was totally asleep (Ginny checked), his fingers still curled around hers a bit.

She smiled a little, and felt a blush rising on her face. She knew that what had been going on with Dean was nothing compared to this, that the love between her and Harry, though going completely unsaid, was mutual. She had taken her time, she had waited for him, and suddenly realized that now the time for waiting was done.

As she leaned over her face, she became aware that there were tears in her eyes. She tried to force her tears back down, but it did no good for the swell of emotions that overwhelmed her heart. Giving a soft laugh, lacing her fingers with his a little tighter now, she whispered, "God, I'm in love with you."

He said nothing, but she continued. "God, Harry, I'm really in love with you." As one tear dripped down her smiling cheek, and plopped down next to his bed, she laughed a bit again. "Harry," she shook her head. "I can't believe you."

On the bed next to her, Ron moved around a bit, his back facing hers. Her head picked up for a second, her gaze tearing away from Harry, as her brother shrugged his shoulders. When she reassured herself that he was still asleep, she heard a soft murmur from Ron.

"It's okay with me if you want to go out with him," he said softly. "I think if you were to go out with anyone, my top choice would be Harry." And he drifted back off into a peaceful sleep, leaving Ginny totally tear-stained and shocked, staring wordlessly with her mouth hanging open at her suspiciously accepting brother.

So when Harry woke up later to hear Ron tell him that Ginny had visited when he was asleep, Harry's imagination zoomed into overdrive, rapidly constructing a scene in which Ginny, weeping over his lifeless form, confessed her feelings of deep attraction to him while Ron gave him his blessing, he was closer to the truth than he thought.


End file.
